


How Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer Is Minority Culture

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the members of the family can relate to rudolph, Discussions of Homophobia, Family Discussions, First Chapter Is The Two Parents Texting, Fluff, M/M, Monster!Roman, Rudolph The Red Nose Reindear, So can the author, Texting Fic (In the first chapter), The author is a misfit, discussions of racism, discussions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil and Patton decide to show their kids Rudolph The Red nose Reindeer and talk about how the special relates to them. They all agree that this special is at least a little gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Kudos: 16





	1. The Idea

**EmoChristmasMusic: I’m rewatching Rudolph on my laptop and i just figured out it’s LGBTQ+ and minority culture**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On:Wait!**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: How?**

**EmoChirstmasMusic: Rudolph, Hermey, the Abominable Snowman, are all a bunch of misfits who were shunned by society for being different. Rudolph for his red nose, Hermey ‘cause he wants to be a dentist (which isn’t accepted in the Christmas society), and the giant snowmonster because there scared of him.**

**EmoChristmasMusic: They all get mocked and hurt by their peers and discriminated against. They set put on their own where they go to an island where a bunch of other misfits (Island Of Misfit Toys) are left alone and hoping to be accepted by people who were supposed to want them (The Kids).**

**EmoChristmasMusic: Then there’s Clarice is a "perfect" child who is banned and stopped from being friends with those who are different. There’s also the Gold Hunter, who like takes Rudolph and Hermey in and accepts them immediately, which is super neat**

**EmoChristmasMusic: There's also the fact that there value is only seen when they are recognized for a "use" which can apply to some oppressed groups.**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: Oh**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: Okay wow**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On:That is a lot deeper than I expected**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: But that’s super cool! I think we need to show the kiddos the movie and talk with them about it cause I think they would appreciate**

**EmoChristmasMusic: Oooh…**

**EmoChristmasMusic: That’s a good idea.**

**EmoChristmasMusic: I think Remy and Roman will particularly get a kick out of it.**

**EmoChristmasMusic: Though Remy probably saw it before. THey mentioned watching a couple of CHristmas specials before.**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: True. Do I think Dee will enjoy it, and it’s been on the room while Ro was in it, but I’m pretty sure he had fallen asleep when it was on.**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: I’m excited now!**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: Like super excited**

**EmoChristmasMusic: Yeah same xD**

**EmoChristmasMusic: I know your lunch break is nearly over so im gonna leave and finish this special**

**EmoChristmasMusic: See ya later Patt**

**Christmas Lights (patt)On: Later Virgil! Love You!^_^**

**EmoChristmasMusic: Love you too**


	2. I Am Not Just A Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family discusses. They all bring up some very good points.

The Sanders family sat around the television and watched the classic television program, Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer. It had been the parent’s idea and they were going to use it as the basis of the family discussion of it being a representation for those who are different. 

Which honestly described the Sanders Family quite well. 

Remy was sat on the couch, his little brother Dee and was sitting in his lap, having been more clingy to Remy than usual lately. Dee was sitting on their lap, he was always extra cold during this time of year so if given the chance he would try to get the body heat from on of his siblings (He was still, slowly, learning to trust Patton and Virgil) and had decided that Remy would be who he cuddled with today- not that Remy minded, he was usually for cuddling and Dee was also tiny (even for a six-year-old) so he was fine being a heater for a little while.

Roman was sitting on the floor next to Remy’s leg. He had his back pressed against the couch and was sitting with a sketchpad in his hand. He hadn’t drawn in it for a few minutes as the climax of the special had taken all of his attention. That’s usually how it went for Roman as he typically had trouble focusing noninteractive things like movies or TV Shows unless he had something to do or fidget with while he did them. He was paying attention the whole time though, this was just how he focused best. 

All three of them were paying attention, especially because all of them liked the show. 

Patton, having not seen the special since he was a kid himself, was also completely entrapped and compelled by the show, laughing and smiling, though he, like Remy and Roman, cringed the few kind of sexist lines that were said way to casually. (Virgil was expecting them and the lines went over Dee’s head, though Virgil made a mental note to explain how those lines are sexist just to make sure that Dee wouldn’t think that that’s okay.) They were sitting on a love seat that was a little bit away from the couch. 

Eventually the special was over (With Roman immediately yelling/singing the lyrics to the classic Rudolph song that played over the credits causing Dee to laugh and Remy to chuckle and roll his eyes affectionately). After the credits rolled, Virgil turned off his laptop and sat back down soon after. As he sat back down, Patton turned to their kids. 

“Okay! Family discussion of the movie time!” Patton had a huge grin on his face, he was excited, though he always was when it came to discussing movies. “Remember Family Discussion Rules, we respect others opinions, we don’t insult others, even if they disagree with us, and we tell someone if we get overwhelmed or need to step out. Got it.”

The kids nods.

“Okay so Virgil, how ‘bout you introduce the topic?”

“So,” Virgil started, “I was watching this special the other day when I noticed how the show can kind of represent gay culture or like any other marginalized group culture. And we wanted to talk about this with you guys as I think you guys could have some valuable thoughts on the subject.” He looks to Remy, “Rems, would you like to go first?”

Remy thinks for a moment, “Well I think it’s really interesting personally. ‘Cause, like, Rudolph can very much be a substitute for a LGBTQIA+ person. He was mocked and belittled his whole life because of something he couldn’t control. In this case it’s cause of a glowing red nose, but like the nose could be anything,” He pauses for a moment, “Like being a different gender than the one you got assigned at birth, being gay or bi, really any thing breaking from Heteronormativity.” 

Virgil thinks for a moment, “That’s a really good point Rem.” 

Roman pipes in, “Can I add something?”

Patton smiles, “Of course Roman.”

“So, I really did like the movie and I enjoyed how it showed people being different, and still being able to be good. But like, as a monster myself,” He looks down, “I kind of have mixed feelings about the Yeti Monster.”

“Why’s that Ro?” Remy asked, genuine curiosity over his face.

“Well I like that he was able to get a happy ending and become chill with everyone by the end, but I don’t like that they had to pull his teeth out to stop being scared, I just think it's wrong to have done that, they took away a part of him that was different.”

Virgil nods, “Interesting take Ro.”

“I have to politely disagree little bro. I think the Yeti losing his teeth is more of a representation of someone slowly but surely losing their defenses for the better. Like the Yeti was hurting people so they stopped him. Once they stopped him, he was able to get better.” Remy smiles, and Virgil got a feeling that there was a deeper meaning to the words. 

“I kind of agree with both.” Dee finally piped in. He was still a little nervous to participate in family discussions, granted, this was only his second since joining the family. 

“I agree with Remy that the teeth can be a defense, but we didn’t see them even try to talk to Yeti before they took away his teeth. And I think that’s kind of rude I guess.” He got quieter towards the end.

“That’s a good point Dee,” Roman responded, noticing his brothers anxiety on the situation. “I can see what you mean, and Rems,” He looked up at his older sibling, “I get your point, it’s just as a monster myself, the idea of someone taking away one of my traits before even talking to me is terrifying.”

“I can get that Roman.” He then looked down on his other brother, who was still looking down and had a slight blush on his face from when Roman complimented him, “And Dee, I think your middle ground was a really smart take.” 

Dee smiled up at them, “Thanks guys.”

Virgil smiles at them, “Y’all raise some good points, but now I’m gonna give my thoughts about some things.” He waits a second before continuing, “So as a gay person of color, I found Hermey the Elf’s story interesting because I know what it’s like to have people who share a trait with you, one you identify with as well, and not accept you. Similar to how the black community can be for some LGBTQ+ folk. And I know people of other races and ethnicities have felt the same, or well similar to me.”

Patton nods, “Good point Virge!” He then thinks, “I also really like the show, and I do like the fact that the people who were mean to Rudolph weren’t inherently bad people. Like don;t get me wrong, they were awful, but they weren't just awful, they were nice, it was just conditional nice, which is something kids and adults alike can face.”

This prompted Dee to mumble “I know the feeling,” So quietly that only Remy heard it. He decided to ask Dee about it later as now did not seem to be the time. 

“Dads?”

Virgil turned to Roman, “Yes Ro?”

Dee finally speaks, “I really like Clarice. I like that she was nice to him, even after learning he was different. It’s cool to see.” He then quickly adds, “I really like her name too!”

Remy smiles, “Her name is cool.” 

Roman talks again, having been thinking for a moment, “Couldn’t Clarice represent allies who can’t experience what you do but still accept you. Like you all do with me being a monster. You all support me so much. And the gold searcher dude is like a fellow misfit who has accepted themselves already and is trying to help their friends!” 

Remy nods, “I really like that idea. I think that is a good metaphor.” 

They continue to talk for awhile but the conversation eventually get s of course.

“So this is why I shouldn’t have been called childish for stating “Androids Are Gay Culture,” even if the other person disagreed.” Roman summed up, still obviously slightly annoyed about that situation.

Everyone agrees but then Virgil gets their attention by clearing his throat. 

“Thank you Sanders for coming to this group discussion. Y’all are dismissed but feel free to continue talking among yourselves.”

The Sanders kids gave a joking cheer before they devolved into laughter. 

Later that night after all the kids were lying in bed, Virgil and Patton were cuddling. Patton was almost asleep and Virgil was honestly still pretty awake, thinking about the discussion.

He recognizes that they didn’t mention everything and didn’t talk about some problematic aspects like the casual sexism and the issue with them only accepting people after they are made of use, but he was proud of what they did discuss and he knows they can dis

Before Patton fell asleep completely he mumbled to Virgil, “I’m so proud of our kiddos.” Before passing out before Virgil could respond. 

Virgil chuckled and silently agreed. He’d be sure to tell the kids tomorrow. After reflecting on it a bit more, he joined Patton in sleep, excited for more discussions with his family.

Even if some said they were just a bunch of misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friends for helping me get my thoughts together and for bringing up good points! I had to leave some out so send me an ask if you want even more thoughts. xD
> 
> (You could also totally ask me about this AU, I love talking about it so much!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at lamp-calm-sanders!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Rudolph is one of my favorite Christmas Specials so after doing m yearly rewatch, I decided to bring some thoughts and other comparisons I've seen into fic form!
> 
> The actual discussion will happen next chapter and I will bring in even more takes, some of which are mine and others that I have seen!


End file.
